La redención del bosque
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Desde hace cuatro años, he visto el bosque como la salvación de mi familia y la mía. Pero ha terminado proporcionándome otro tipo de dicado a lence. Participa en el reto "A ciegas", del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.


Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares para Suzanne Collins, contenido del fic para mí.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "A ciegas", del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.

Dedicado a .silence, quien me retó a escribirlo. Espero que te guste.

* * *

Hoy me toca levantarme más temprano de lo habitual. Me bajo de la cama con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor sonido o movimiento posible para no despertar a Prim. Mi hermana pequeña está tumbada de lado sobre el colchón, con los mechones rubios esparcidos por doquier. En el borde de la cama, junto a ella y con la cabeza apoyada en sus pies, está su zarraprastoso gato: Buttercup.

Me visto ante la mirada y los bufidos del estúpido gato. Debí ahogarlo. Recogo las botas y salgo de la habitación sigilosamente para no despertar a mi hermana o a mi madre, que duerme en una cama frente a la nuestra. Me meto en la cocina y, sentada en una de las sillas, me calzo las botas y ato los cordones. Cogo mi mochila del respaldo de la silla y guardo una pequeña bolsa con quesos que hizo Prim usando la leche de su cabra.

Salgo de casa y camino entre las idénticas casas de la Veta, todas a punto de desmoronarse sobre sus ocupantes. Durante mi caminata me cruzo con los mineros, hombres y mujeres machacados que se dirijen a la mina con paso monótono y los hombros hundidos. Ni siquiera se molestan en mirarme con sus ojos apagados.

Se nota cuando entro en el área de los comerciantes. Todos tienen su casa sobre sus negocios. Las fachadas de los edificios están pintadas de vivos colores, tan diferentes de las sucias de la Veta. Camino por una de las calles que da a la plaza y entro en la panadería. Cuando entro, la puerta golpea unos cascabeles colgados del techo para anunciar mi llegada. Oigo unos pasos desde la trastiendo y espero con todas mis fuerzas de voluntad que sea el panadero y no la arpía de su mujer.

No es el panadero. Pero tampoco es la bruja de su mujer. Uno de sus hijos sale de la tratienda, limpiándose la harina de las manos en su delantal. Un poco más alto que yo, fornido y con los característicos mechones rubios y ojos azules de los comerciantes. Lo reconozco de hace cuatro años, cuando estaba a punto de morirme de hambre frente a su casa y él me lanzo dos barras de pan quemadas. Se llama Peeta.

—Ho-hola. —Saluda tímidamente, sin mirarme a los ojos.— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Durante un segundo puedo ver a aquel muchachito de doce años que me lanzó los panes sin mirarme. Igual que ahora, que mira mis botas. Aparto el recuerdo a un lado.

—¿Está el señor Mellark? —Creo que referirme a él como "el panadero" no es correcto, y llamarlo "tu padre" me suena algo extraño, como si tuviese confianzas con Peeta.

Peeta alza la cabeza y me mira desde el otro lado del mostrador. Gira parcialmente el cuerpo para poder observar tras él y se inclina hacia mí.

—¿Es sobre los quesos? —Susurra para mi sorpresa. Me dirije una mirada fugaz y murmura— Papá me lo comentó, por si lo pillabas fuera.

Asiento con la cabeza. Me decuelgo la mochilla de un hombro y la coloco frente a mí. Abro la cremallera y busco la bolsa con los quesos. Cuando se la entrego, Peeta se vuelve hacia un gran mueble de vieja madera que tiene a sus espaldas, con varios cajones, armarios y estanterías para colocar panes. Guarda los quesos en un cajón alejado y recoge tres barras y una hogaja de pan, lo acordado. Me lo entrega y lo guardo en la mochila.

Termino de cerrar la cremallera, me despido de Peeta y salgo de la panadería. Me cuesta un poco llegar a la valla. De camino vuelvo a casa y dejo los panes, excepto un pequeño trozo que me llevo para comer con Gale. Que ganas de llegar.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir me cruzo con Buttercup, que me bufa. No le pego una patada porque si lo hiero después tendremos que sanarlo, y es un gasto. Cierro la puerta con cuidado y camino por las calles hasta la pradera. Una vez allí, busco el arbusto qe oculta un agujero, me arrastro por debajo y voy a buscar mi arco, guardado en el interior de un árbol hueco.

Prácticamente corro hacia nuestro punto de encuentro. Gale ya está ahí, sentado en el saliente y observando el valle. Silbo una melodía rápida que me enseñó mi padre hace años, antes de morir en aquella explosión de mina. Gale la oye y gira la cabeza hacia mí. En cuanto me ve esboza una amplia sonrisa.

—Catnip. —Dice a modo de saludo.

Él alarga la mano hacia mí. Sonrío y la tomo, entonces él tira de mí hasta que caigo sentada sobre sus rodillas. A penas me da tiempo a sonreírle cuando él se inclina y me besa. Al instante siento el sabor de los arándanos que Gale debe de haberse comido.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha durado el beso. Siempre que beso a Gale termino desorientada, pero feliz, claro. Cuando nos separamos me río, no puedo evitarlo. Gale sonrí y apoya su frente, sin su habitual ceño fruncido, sobre mi frente. Después volvemos a besarnos. Seguramente perderemos una hora de caza por darnos el lote, pero ahora mismo no voy a preocuparme por eso, ya las recuperaremos después.

Desde hace cuatro años, he visto el bosque como la salvación de mi familia y la mía. Pero desde el invierno pasado, me ha proporcionado otro tipo de salvación, me ha proporcionado la redención que tanto necesitaba. Me ha dado a Gale.

* * *

919 palabras en total


End file.
